walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Walking Dead Wiki Interviews/Donovan Corneetz
ThatGuyWhoLikesTWD is responsible for this interview, conducted on , October 2, 2013. ---- Donovan Corneetz is a voice actor who voiced Clive in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead DLC 400 Days. He was also the voice of the promos for Season 4. ---- TWD Wiki: How did you get the role of Clive in The Walking Dead Video Game? I wish there were some awesome story about it, but it was pretty simple. One of my agents sent me the audition and I submitted it. What did make it kind of sweet, was that I found out I booked the role, while in Disney World with my family. TWD Wiki: Did you watch the TV show or read the graphic novel prior to getting a role in the Game? And if so, do you have a favorite character? Sadly, I'm one of the 15 people on earth that hasn't seen the show or graphic novel. I knew of both, and I knew about the game, but I've never watched an episode. TWD Wiki: In what ways are you similar to, as well as different from your character Clive? I think that Clive is a pretty no-nonsense guy and is not afraid to speak his mind. I'm definitely in that same category. If I don't agree with something, I will make it known. Happily, I haven't had to make any decisions regarding whether or not someone gets shot in the head. I also think that Clive is a bit older than I am. I'm 33. And, I don't have an afro... haha TWD Wiki: Do you have any interesting or funny stories to tell that occurred in the process of making the Game? As a voice actor, we're fairly removed from the actual game making process. They set up the recording session time, I record, they have the audio, and I'm done. It may be interesting that I recorded Clive's lines from my home studio, in North Carolina, while on the phone with the guys at Telltale. I think another funny part of it, was that because of how intense some of Clive's lines were (and knowing how hot my recording booth can get), I recorded the audio while in a tank top and some basketball shorts. TWD Wiki: What was your favorite scene to record? Well, I was really only in one scene, so I guess that defaults to being my favorite. Since I wasn't the original voice from Episode 5, my only piece was in 400 Days. TWD Wiki: Since Clive is one of the few characters that status is left unknown, would you return to voice him or other characters in Season 2 of the Game? I would LOVE to do Clive's voice again. Video games are fun to do, especially when it's in such a popular game, so it would be a great to do some more. Not to mention the Walking Dead fans are really great and supportive. But I'd be willing to voice any characters that they may like for me in Season 2 (or any other game). I was a part of an MMO called Fallen Earth, in which I voiced 7 characters, so I'd love to show my range on a more popular game, with a bigger fanbase. TWD Wiki: Did the cast and crew do anything special after 400 Days was finished? Honestly, I have no idea. I wasn't that big a part of it, with Clive being a minor character. Also, as I said, I recorded my lines in NC and Telltale Games is out west. So if they had some sort of celebration, I wasn't made aware. TWD Wiki: Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! We appreciate it very much. No problem. I hope I wasn't too boring of an interview subject. Category:Interviews